tales_of_ariovafandomcom-20200216-history
Salvaria
"It matters not what came before us, and it matters not what comes after. We are all just pieces in a game." ―Grand Magnus Oxyn Aisosh, final words. The Salvaria (also referred to as the Long Folk, the Children of Serus, or the Last of Man), are a race of halfings that have existed since the end of the Ancient era, living primarily in Tremira, they were the first to explore and chart all of the known world. The Salvaria are an advance race and civilization, bred from both Human and Dwarven ancestry. The Salvaria are primarily found in Aeranas, remaining within their great cities in isolation. They are well known for their skill and developments in technology, architecture, mathematics, and academic arts. Having remained fixated on their policy of isolation, the Salcaria are hardly found far from their cities, employing this curtain of disconnection since the end of the third century, first eta. Outsiders are treated with respect, but are highly regulated and monitored. Society and culture "Sure, most Humans know that Dwarves are creators of great works and technology, however the best stuff comes from the Salvaria. If you can somehow get your hands on it anyway." ―Torkild, adventurer. The Salvaria are a free-thinking and reclusive race who live in Tremira, similar to their Dwarven cousins who remain in isolation in the mountains. In general, they are a very advanced and powerful civilization. Their understanding magic and technologies have lead them to find a common ground between the two, mending the other to fit within a puzzle of creation, however the general view of magic is disregarded, as the ability is rare within their race and many prefer to act within other pursuits. The Elven races have especially grown to dislike and distrust the Salvaria, who 'mock' their patron goddess Retuna. The race as a whole is often forgotten and disregarded, according to most scholars, this is attributed by the isolation employed by the Salvaria, only furthered by the separation of the outside world by the Great Dividing Mountains and the Wildlands. Still the presence of the Salvaria are felt in the western lands by the many groups and Kingdoms, that often trade or attempt to raid the rich Salvarian cities. The Salvaria cities are all members of the Salvaria Confederation, however each member state has their own diverse ideals and styles of law and order. The Confederation primary goal is to resolve conflicts between member states, provide a united front against invaders, and protection of technologies and trade. Nine hundred representatives once served on the Cerulis (Translated- Grand Council), however after the formation of the Kingdom of Tanaka, only seven hundred delegates would serve in the Cerulis. The Confederation cities have long worked under a meritocracy framework, however the establishment of independent city-states was a relatively new development. During the First Era, the Salvaria were united together in the shape of an Empire, under a Grand Magnus, chosen among his peers. It was by the end of the sixth century that the last Grand Magnus Oxyn Aisosh died, and the cities began to divide. Some scholars have interpreted the cause of the division of the Salvaria has a result to differing ideals, though the Salvaria are a people, each city has its own identity. Life and Education. Within each of the various 'Grand' cities lays its own social hierarchy determined by both blood and abilities. Each family have their own craft or specialty, the expectation that their children will follow the same path often weighing upon their young shoulders, however it isn't unheard of for a Salvarian to choice a different path within their educational fields. Each family provides professional home schooling and tutoring to the children of the household as early as their fifth year of life, beginning the steps to indoctrinate the family craft on the young minds. There is little time for play in the lives of children, who are forced to endure long hours of physical training and education within the estates of their families, on occasion children are allowed to mingle with children of other respectable families, though these are purely social visits. Once the child has reached their tenth birthday, a celebration is prepared and the child honored by their family with many gifts, traditionally having a theme common to the expect profession of the child. If they are expected to be an artist, then fine brushes, paints, and canvas are often the gifts made to them. Afterwards the children await for the beginning of the first month of winter or summer, where they are enrolled into one of the thousands of learning institutions in their native city, rarely are any of them sent to another city to learn. The child is disconnected with their family, and are separated into dorms based on gender and family reputation. For the next four years, the child will be taught basic courses in history, mathematics, science, and literature. Students divided further into classes that suit their individual skill sets. If a student finds that engineering comes more easily to them, rather than their family craft of art, then they are transferred to such a class with ease, upon proving the heightened skill in the area. After four years of schooling, the graduates are transferred to the next level of education known as the Urleal. These 'Urleal' are advanced universities, where the student shall spend the next ten years of their life studying a specific skill and occupation, based on their time in primary school. The Urleal are ruthless, and offer no mercy to those who slack in their obligations or allow their grades to slip. Class ranking and Exam grades being the key to accessing the social hierarchy and remaining within it. Those students who fail or flunk out of the Urleal are forever disgraced and barred from further education, becoming a Hesto (A forced labrour at the bottom of Salvaria society, though treated better than other races enslaved by them, the Hesto are regarded as non-Salvarian and are often heavily mistreated by their task masters. Forced to live in the underbelly of the cities, this is where the blackmarket and crime of these cities lay). If the student finishes their schooling with a standard score and diploma, they are granted a selective chose of occupations within their set of skills to engage with. Those whom completed their education with higher scores and honors are granted further and more illustrious choices, some even finding themselves in the upper level of their own city government, perhaps the highest honor. Once they accept whatever offer granted to them, there is no turning back or changing. Each Salvaria works their chosen occupation till the destined day of retirement at the age of seventy-two, where they are allowed to collect a small stipend from the city government as gratitude for their service. The amount is small, and barely provides a standard of living, however most Salvarian families hold their own wealth, inherited from their families and gathered from their time within the work force. Typically the Salvaria explore the arts and music in their older age, passing knowledge to the younger generations of their families. Marriage and Family structures. Architecture Technologies and Inventions Language The Salvaria Philosophy and Religion Government History Era of Discord During the interwar period between the end of the Ancient war and the end of the Era of Discord, the intermixing of species was common, and resulted in many halfling races. One such race emerged from the blood of the Eastern Dwarves and Human races, known as the Salvaria. Often regarded as Dwarves in the twilight hours of the Era of Discord, the Salvaria lived in small communities near the Dragonic Mountains, often centered near Dwarven strongholds, whom they relied on for protection. The Salvaria were treated as lessor Dwarves by their protectors, treated with disdain, and used as a cheap source of labor in the great forges within the mountains and mines. The Salvaria lived in a state of servitude for three and half centuries, subjected by their Dwarven overlords. Tensions would soon begin to raise in the 8th century, between master and servant, as the mistreatment of the Salvaria reached new levels of cruelty. 'The Cries of Celicish' It was in the year 832, on the last day of First Gift, that the Dwarves of Gigh Dura stronghold, instituted population controls on the Salvaria. Sterilizing one-third of the adult population, and exterminating a whole generation of Salvaria in a brutal and organized slaughter. The Dwarves of Dura sent forth a force of six hundred warriors into the beta township of Celicish, and from home to home they entered, slaughtering the children of the Salvaria. Those who resisted were dragged from their homes, and beaten to death in the view of neighbors and kin. More than three hundred souls were silenced forever, and so a great cry overtook the land, one of melancholy and vengeance. Two years later, the same practice would be repeated in many other strongholds, resulting in Salvarian scholars to dub this time as the 'Decade of Blood.' The Engrim Affair Five years after the 'Cries of Celicish,' a minor skirmish between Salvarian miners from the beta township of Engrim and Dwarven foremen, led to the arrest of twelve Salvarian miners, and their systematic execution. One of the Miners executed was the father of the young Gaismo Aeomsia, whom was heartbroken at the death of his father, his last caretaker. So distraught, he took to the streets, preaching his hatred of their Dwarven overlords, citing their uncouth laws and behavior. Though many agreed with his words, the Salvaria were a broken and disunited people, having known only servitude their whole lives. Gaismo was arrested that same year, and forced to work the Rerfric Mine. The Shattering of Rerfric Three years of harsh labor didn't break the spirit of Gaismo Aeomsia, even in those dark destitute caverns, he preached his word to his brothers and sisters. He taught to them, the idea of resistance, and the dream of a united and free Salvarian people, for the shackles placed heavily upon their bodies shattered forever. Slowly his long forgotten brothers and sisters began to listen closely to him, every moment they hemmed at the veins of the earth, they spoke of freedom and praised the words of Gaismo. Soon, the Dwarven foremen heard whispers of conspiracy and treason within their very mine, and so they sent forth men to bring Gaismo and his ringleaders in, to be questioned and tried. When the warriors made their way through the mine, they found Gaismo, seated in a chamber with many Salvaria around him, they spoke softly and directly. The warriors in disbelief at his careless stance, moved forward to arrest the man and those who sat close to him, dragging him from the chamber with little resistance from the others. Through the corridors of the mine, they dragged him past working Salvaria, who had turned their attention to the passing troupe. The warriors believed themselves close to the elevators as they began to hear a low and sharp hissing, akin to the sound of escaping steam, however they soon found that each group of Salvaria they passed, began to hiss. Before the warriors reached the first station to the elevators, they were set upon. Miners attacked with picks, shovels, and makeshift weapons, overwhelming the warriors with vast numbers. Invigorated by the actions of his kinsmen, Gaismo called for the shattering of Dwarven Dominion, and the liberation of Salvarian kind, leading the charge up the corrider, and slaughtering the unsuspecting Dwarven workers. They captured the elevator station, and began to spread like a plague within the mines, killing any Dwarf that stood in their way. By time the surface had gotten wind of the rebellion below their feet, it was too late. Gaismo had ushered his followers forward to the surface before the lines could be cut to the elevator below. Gaismo, quickly asserted control over the mine, escorting those below to the surface. He once again took to the center of the spotlight, and preached to his followers about their victory here today, and one day their complete and total liberation from Dwarven authority totally. The miners began to call to him, naming him 'Aeric' (Father) of the Salvaria. The Fires of Darom Following their victory at Rerfric Mine, the rebels quickly launched raids around the Dwarven stronghold of Darom, capitalizing on the element of surprise, as word of the rebellion at the mine had yet to reach the ears of Dwarven authorities. A number of armories were raided, as were many Dwarven institutions, before Doram could mobilize a reliable defense. By winter, Gaismo led a force of over nine hundred rebel Salvaria, armed with various instruments and devices for warfare, using the former mine as a headquarters for operation. Though the Dwarves still held many advantages over the rebel forces, the Salvaria if allowed the time, could overpower the Dwarvian strongholds. Having relied on Salvarian workers as their primary laborers, a Salvarian rebellion would dramatically reduce production values to dangerously low levels, unseen before. Placing the Dwarves at a severe disadvantage if large portions of Salvaria began to put down their tools and flock to the banners of Gaismo. In an attempt to prevent this, the Dwarves enforced laws to restrict travel and interaction between Salvarian population centers, even going as far as doubling the garrison in many regions. The effort was met with utter failure, as the Salvarian workers in many different parts refused to work or began to become slothful, and threats of mass execution made by foremen fell on deaf ears. By the end of the year, Gaismo would led his forces in the siege of Darom, lasting only two months before the stronghold had fell to Salvarian tunnelers. Gaismo allowed for the systematic razing and slaughter of the Dwarven holding, triggering a series of workers revolts in larges parts of the eastern Dwarven realms. The Battle of Dara Following the outbreak of a full-fledged Salvarian revolt, many population centers were completely eradicated as a response to the Razing of Darom. The Dwarvian Strongholds located within the Dragon's Arena, formed a coalition to dispense with the rebel upstarts. Under the command of Arbar Greybane, the Dwarvian coalition forces moved to engage a Salvarian contingent near Gigh Dara. First Era Second Era Words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words Words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words Words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words words. Notable Salvaria Category:Cultures and Societies